Rival Counselling
by Sun Kasai
Summary: Lili and Asuka are having Problems as of late... and a certain Spelunker has to fix this. Asuka x Lili with Leo as the Mediator, slight Jin x Hwoarang at the end. Meant to be a mix of Humor, Romance and Drama.


**Disclaimer: The Fans asked for it and here you are. More Stories over the most popular lesbian Tekken pairing. This time… they try to work out theyre problems with Leo as theyre Counsellor. I choose her because she already was the one to initiate things between the Duo, so she might as well be the one to fix things.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

Rival Counselling

"Lili is this REALLY necessary?"

Asked a desperate Asuka her Rival/friend/girlfriend/whatever their relationship actually is.

"Yes it is you thankless traitorous street thug! I just CAN'T believe that yo-!" came the VERY angry answer from the Blonde. Before she could finish her sentence however she was interrupted by another Blonde. This Girl having short hair and currently sitting on a Chair in front of the Duo, who were taking up the space of a Couch.

"Alright, Ladies, please calm down." calmed Leo the born Monaco.

Now some may question… what is actually going on here?

You see… Lili and Asuka have been having some problems in their Rivalry as of lately. In fact, it at grown to such an extent, that every other Tournament participant was starting to notice it. In order to calm the upcoming storm, Leo has volunteered to help her two friends with their relationship problems… by renting a Club Room and acting as a Counselor.

And this dear reader… is where we are currently. With a Spelunker trying to calm a heiress, all the while making sure that a certain Mediator doesn't make things even worse.

"Take a deep breath Lili, follow my example" with that. Leo took a deep breath, alongside Lili, with Asuka just staring at the two Blondes (Who she seriously thought were pulling some kind of prank on her).

"Good. So Lili, lets continue with advancing to our problem. Lili please tell us."

Unfortunately, this just made her Angry again.

"The Problem? You want to know my problem?" spoke Lili, enraged and crossing her arms.

"The Problem is that I spend days and days training all by myself so I can be a better rival for her! And how does she Thanks me? She goes out and just fights someone else!" finished Lili her little Outburst with a hmmpf.

Asuka on the other hands, was not really getting the seriousness of the situation and just felt out of place here.

"I don't understand what yo-?

"Asuka please it is Lilis turn." Interrupted Leo the Osakan schoolgirl. At first she wanted to protest but then eventually remained quiet.

"Thank you." Stated the German and turned back to her fellow Blonde, "Now Lili what did you feel when you found out about Asukas 'outside fights'."

Lili first remained silent, until she looked away from both of them and spoke just barely below a whisper.

"It… It made me feel hurt. It made me feel worthless. It made me feel weak. Like… I am not good enough for her."

Asuka was actually surprised by this revelation. Still, her brash attitude didn't really help her getting this point across.

"Oh come on Lili! Please don't be like THAT, We both now that's not true. It was a ONE time thing."

" _As if that EVER worked."_ thought Leo as she observed the Couple in front of her. To no one's surprise, Lili only got angrier at this. Turning back at Asuka, Lili screamed at her.

"Really? Was it Asuka? Cause now with the new Tournament advancing, it seems like you are really excited to see him again!"

"Well, in a certain way?" said a more and more confused and slightly angry Asuka.

"See! Do you see what I have to deal with day in day out!" came another shout of the Street Fighter

"Yes I can see Lili." Said Leo attempting to calm her down, "but why don't we try to be fair and let Asuka explain herself."

"Thank you!" was Asukas reply to the spelunker. She really only wanted to get this thing over with at his point. "Lili please you are overreacting! Didn't I fight you just three days ago in the tournament? You know… Qualification Matches?"

"Well I bet you would have fought with FENG had he been there!" snapped Lili.

Bad idea, cause now Asuka was angry as well.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I ONLY FIGHT HIM CAU-!"

"Alright Ladies please lets all focus on the topic and not get ahead of ourselves." Stopped Leo an upcoming slaughter, "Now Asuka, answer me something… why did you fought with Feng?"

The Mediator just stared at Leo, visibly not understanding the situation anymore."Really? You don-…"

A quick glance with knowing eyes made Asuka stop. For a minute there was only silence, before Asuka sighed.

"Well… fighting Feng is just… different. He… the way he fights and all … he… wakes something inside me. Something that you just can't!" she glanced at Lili, "Besides… why should I be fighting the same person day in and day out?"

"OH THERE IT IS!" screamed Lili, having heard enough and having a tantrum, "YOU FINALLY SPELL IT OUT! I JUST DON'T EXCITE YOU ANYMORE IS IT!? SO YOU JUST GO OUT AND GET BRUISED UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE!"

Lilis anger issues weren't anything new to Asuka so she just replied calmly… sadly with the probably worst sentence possible.

"You know… I DID meet him before you."

With that, all movement in the Room seemed to stop as Lili was slowly but surely processing the information. Taken out of her tantrum she only had a face of shock and hurt. Something that in turn made Asuka only more nervous as they continued there talk.

"Oh… so that's it hu? I am only a game for you is it?"

"Lili tha-.

"Just some girl you thought you could just throw away, after you are done playing with her. A little warm up for whenever you couldn't have Feng.

"You are putting words in my mouth I never said that!

"Now, now Lili, don't interpret something else into the conversation." Said Leo, making Asuka grateful, she could use any help she could get now, "Asuka is right. Nobody ever said that you aren't Asukas Rival anymo-."

Before Leo could hope to calm her again, Lili already interrupted her.

"I don't want to hear it from you I want to hear it from HER!" With that, two pairs of eyes were fixed towards Asuka, who (not knowing how to handle this situation) only ended up as a nervous mess. This was CLEARLY being out of her league.

"I mean…"

Unfortunately, these words had a harsher effect than intended on Lili. She squirmed back a few inches, putting a hand on her Chest, as if she wanted to make sur her broken heart wasn't falling out.

"O mon Dieu. It is true isn't it? Our rivalry doesn't mean anything to you does it?" than Lili started to tear up. Something Asuka REALLY wasn't prepared for.

"Woah! H-h-hold up! That's not what I me-."

"It makes all sense now." Continued Lili, "Your unwillingness to develop our rivalry further, fighting with anyone else but refusing to even touch me, that I am always the one seeking the contact with you."

Lili started to tear up even more. Asuka was starting to sweat now.

"I am the only one in this rivalry who actually puts work in it. Now I understand why. It is… j-just a game for you. It always was right?"

"Hääää… Leo help please!" begged a desperate Asuka.

"I am only the observer in this conflict." stated Leo, raising her hands, quite literally crushing Asukas hopes of getting out of her Dilemma.

"I… I hoped we would have more than that." Lili was now actually crying. She wasn't only crying, she was straight out bawling. She had always hoped that this would only be a phase in their relationship, but obviously, this illusion was crushed with just a few words.

"Shhh, it is okay. Let it all out." Said Leo, walking over the to sit on the couch between the rivals and putting an arm around Lili, who was using Leos shoulder as a pillow while she continued to cry. All the while, Asuka was feeling horrible. How did this escalated so quickly?

Then, after some minutes, Leo decided to put this conflict to an end, "Look Lili, I know you are hurt but I can see that Asuka doesn't like seeing you hurt. Maybe she has something like an explanation for her actions. Do you want to hear her out?" Lili sniffled a few more times as a response before speaking. "Okay…"

"Alright than… Asuka?" The Kazama took a deep breath. She couldn't afford to screw up now.

"O-okay. Look Lili, I… I never imagined myself having a FEMALE rival okay? I don't know about you but for me the idea of a female Rival is still new to me. Especially if they are as possessive as you. You have to admit that you kinda forced this rivalry on me."

"Forc-.

"Hold on I am not finished!" Interrupted Asuka before Lili could feel even worse, "Eventually this fact isn't really mattering yes but you have to look things from my view okay? I am used to be having fights with entire Gangs behind some shady Club. I never would have thought that someone would actually be able to endure a rivalry with me, let alone try it as strong as you do. This is still a big change for me and it… it is…" "Please Asuka, say it out loudly." motivated the spelunker. Asuka focused her thoughts and admitted, "It… scares me."

Lili was taken aback by this confession, "Scares you? How? Did I do something wrong?"

"NO that's not it!" snapped Asuka before suddenly becoming sad, "I… I just don't know what to do with you. What if you ever lose interest in me? I am just scared of messing things up and I am used to just… have my fun for a while when fighting and then just move on. When then someone like you comes along and wants something more than just ONE fight… I don't know if I can do that for you." Now Asuka was the one with Tears in her eyes, something that surprised the two blondes.

"W-Why did you never say anything?" asked Lili.

"I am the gang mediator of Osaka Lili. I cannot show weakness and I always thought I sound like a complete nutcase when I say it out loud."

Silence ruled in the Room, as Lili took in what Asuka just revealed.

"Thank you Asuka, I know it must have taken a lot of Bravery to say this out loud. I appreciate it and I am sure Lili as well." said Leo, lifting the mood a little. Lili nodded but there was one more thing that had to be taken out of the way.

"Yes. But… what about Feng?"

"F**k Feng!" snapped Asuka, "I only fight him because he put my Dad in a hospital! The things he made me feel? Hatred! He is an Asshole and my Arch nemesis… but Lili, you will ALWAYS be my Rival." Silence again… before Lili teared up again, this time for a different Reason however.

"Asuka-chan!" She screamed as she broke free from Leo and Crushed her Girlfriend/friend/Rival in a hug. The Mediator gladly hugged back, both having smiles on their faces.

Leo smiled at the sign of affection in front of her.

"Now THAT is what I call an effective session. I am sure that what just happened will help improve your Rivalry in the Future. Before I let you leave, I am giving you some last advice, Asuka try to show Lili what you showed us today more often. Give HER a call for once about meeting up and Fight, maybe something else as well. A healthy Rivalry doesn't always have to be about Fighting. I say one fight per week and at least two times a week something not revolving about Fighting. That way, nobody will fell excluded in this Rivalry. Oh and Lili, if you ever need some help, call me. I could teach you some Bajiquan. It is always good to involve some new things in the action after all."

"Will do thanks!" said Lili, hugging Leo and afterwards dragging Asuka out of the door. Before they could leave completely however. Asuka stopped her 'Rival' and turned back to the German.

"Yeah… Thanks Leo. By the way, what have you planned today?"

Leo could only sigh at this.

"Uggh, I still have another couple waiting outside. A tough case… they make you two look like the Dream Rivals."

The Couple was shocked by this. "Really that Bad! Geez… good luck with that."

"Thanks. Would you please send them in."

The duo nodded before leaving the Spelunker alone. Leo took some deep breaths to steady herself before looking up at the other couple standing in the Door. A Red haired Taekwando practitioner and a Black haired Devil gene Cursed Kazama. The two man took a seat on the Couch, not eve glancing at the other.

"Ah, Hwoarang and Jin. How have you two been doing?" opened Leo the Conversation.

"Well, one has been doing less the last month."

"Hwoarang I am NOT going to excuse myself for this."

"Oh of course you don't! Nothing new! You just rather stay in your office the whole day or in some underground base trying to recover from a Coma than fighting me! After all… why should THE JIN KAZAMA be spending time with his RIVAL. He could have anybody he wants."

"Urrgh Hwoarang you know that it all started when my Fa-"

"YOUR DADDY ISSUES WONT HELP YOU THIS TIME!"

"Hwoarang…" tried the German to lessen the tension.

"NO I AM NOT FINSIHED YET LEO! SPEAKING OF RIVALS… WHY DON'T YOU BOTHER ABOUT EXPLAINING US YOUR LITTLE INCIDENT WITH THIS SPAIN LAST WEEK!?"

"MY FIGHT WITH MIGUEL WAS WITHOUT ANY MEANING, BUT SINCE YOU WANT TO PLAY LIKE THIS… WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO EXPLAIN YOUR RIVALRY WITH THIS BOXER!?"

"KEEP STEVE OUT OF THIS! HE AT LEAST DOESN'T IMMEDIATELY SHOVE ME OUT OF THE RING AFTER WE ARE DONE!"

Leo sighed, this was going to be a long day.

 **Well it looks like Leo is going to have a busy day. At least she can find some solace in having helped our other couple.**

 **I hope you could enjoy this little One shot.** **The last bit with Hwoarang and Jin came out of nowhere but if there is a place to include it, than it is here.**

 **Until next time ;)**


End file.
